


Newbie Cameron

by immortalje



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Chase has to deal with Cameron joining them at the hospital.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 6





	Newbie Cameron

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been sitting on my computer for months (both before it was sent to a beta and after I got it back)

Chase knew how to play nice. He could play nice even if he wanted nothing more than to kill the person he was nice to. Such was the case with Allison Cameron.

Ever since she had started a week ago, she had tried to move in on House. Not only that, but she ruined his own attempts, although she didn't know about that. Then again, most of the things she did for House were things the older man didn't care about.

Preparing two cups of coffee, he waited for House to arrive. He wouldn't be pleased that Cuddy had given them a case before he was even in, effectively stopping any complaints coming from House. Chase was only glad that it appeared to be an interesting case, interesting enough to catch House's attention that is.

Just as he was finished, Cameron came in shortly followed by House. Seeing the second cup in Chase's hand, the older man said, "You made me coffee. What does she want now?"

Chase brought him the cup of coffee, ignoring Cameron's confused look.

"A case. 32 year old female with a rash, swollen eyes and trouble breathing. Allergies were ruled out as she's also throwing up frequently and has trouble with her balance and short term memory," listed Chase.

House looked annoyed, less so than Chase would have figured though, "At least it isn't a mere allergy. Do some tests. Blood work, MRI, the usual."

All during the case, Cameron was affronted by House's behaviour concerning the patient and Chase couldn't help, but defend the older man. It was during one of these arguments that House walked into the room, saying, "The kids are fighting. How cute. The patient is dying by the way. How can you? Cameron, check the blood work again."

After Cameron had left, House stepped closer to Chase, invading his personal space. "You don't have to defend me. It's cute though. Still, it's best to ignore her so long as I still find her amusing. No use in getting all worked up over it," said House secretively.

When Chase tried to apologise, House interrupted, "You could show me what talents you have besides making coffee. How about right after we've cured the patient? Turns out it's an allergy after all. Throwing up comes from the alcohol consumed and the other symptoms from a tumble downhill due to being drunk."

Chase didn't bother asking why he had sent Cameron to work on it again, when House already knew the answer, Chase knew the answer to his question as well.


End file.
